Mikomi
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: Byakuya is forced to have a vacation after his unused vacation days went up. Now he is in the world of the living for 3 months. What will happen when he meets a girl that, in secret, is actually a vampire? ByaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**SKG749****: **Hey guys! Here's the disclaimer for all chapters of this story! I don't own Bleach but if I did, that would be totally awesome! I don't own its characters either, just Mikomi and other OCs I may throw in. Also, this wasn't my idea. My friend wanted me to write her idea into a fanfiction because she doesn't have the time due to summer school. I hope she reads this and really likes it! I thank all who support me and continue to do so. I will write much to this fanfiction as well as the others with chapters. If there's an idea you think I can write out, send me a PM telling me what it's about. I need ideas here and there. Also I was thinking upon a Transformers/Bleach crossover. Can anyone help me with the plot?

**Chapter 1: Philosopher's Question**

_Why am I here?_

A question most philosophers have tried to answer for ages now, but this question is not going to be answered since Byakuya Kuchiki is the one posing this question as he stands under a lit street lamp, right after being dumped there with his luggage. He sighs as he tows it along with him, trying to get used to his new gigai and, horribly enough, the gray suit.

Byakuya was calm on the outside, slight irritation hidden within. He could not believe what all the captains suggested on doing to him. They claimed he needed a vacation, something he believed he did not require. Annoyance dwelled inside his being, a desire to come back and show them he was important enough to the Soul Society that he did not call for a vacation, bugging him with each step. It irked his deepest thoughts and it kept doing so as his idle facial expression took in the surroundings around him.

It was nighttime and many of Karakura's citizens were lying in their bedrooms, sleeping and dreaming. Byakuya was alone in the darkness, time slowly dragging by. He knew he needed somewhere to stay, to sleep the night away, but unfortunately for him, the solitary option he had was a known horror from what his lieutenant had stated. The nobleman did not fancy cleaning and cooking for the blonde shopkeeper as his single and only way to be able to stay longer. It made him shudder from that very notion, that mere idea of him doing chores being absurd and preposterous. He quietly chuckled to himself about such a matter.

Lurking in the shadows, a girl silently watched Byakuya, wondering why he was there. Her thirst egged at her, making her lips and throat dry when she gazed up on his pale skin. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop from lunging at him, her teeth digging into her skin as she began to bleed. Drinking up her own blood, it could not satisfy her. Her hands balled up into fists, her body shaking profusely.

"I…I can't…he looks like a peaceful man…I cannot take away his blood, perhaps even all of it…this thirst…I want it to end…" she whispered, her breathing labored as she struggled against her desire.

Appearing out of the shadows, Byakuya's gray eyes darted to her figure. In his mind, his eyes slightly widened and he could not tear away his gaze from hers. On the outside, his eyes remained emotionless as to not show her what was going on in his head. She gripped her arm, her sight glancing at the ground.

"I couldn't help but notice you were alone, and in the middle of the night no less. Do you have anywhere to go?"

He shook his head, ogling her form. Shoulder length black hair with 5 neon purple streaks, red eyes with a fiery blue ring around her pupils, and such pale skin made her stand out against the darkness. Her hand on her hips gave him an idea of her petite and curvy body. In his thoughts, she was beautiful but he couldn't betray his love for his beloved, deceased Hisana. Rukia was the only family he had left and he couldn't betray that, no matter how tempting this female's body was.

"You can stay with me if you wish. I don't mind at all. I would like company anyhow. Besides, I need help with my financial problems. I'll explain that later when you've settled in my apartment." Taking out a cigarette, she lit it with her lighter and placed the tobacco-based product between her cherry-red lips, smoking her life away.

Byakuya knew this was wrong; her smoking was something that she shouldn't do. He wouldn't stand her smoking her being away, shortening her lifespan. What disturbed him more was her sudden smoker's cough that sent her into a coughing fit. He let out a silent growl, suddenly grabbing her wrist.

"Do you know you can become very ill by doing this?!" he shouted, taking the cigarette and putting out underneath his foot.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to grab my wrist! It's my life! I can smoke if I want to! I may be smoking my life away, but it isn't worth living…if you knew what I am and what I've done…" Her voice trailed off to a murmur, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

Byakuya sighed, letting go of her wrist and, strangely enough, pulling her into a hug. Slowly stroking her ebony hair, she cried into his chest, her sobs muffled into his suit. Her cries soaked a spot on his clothing, signaling him to comfort her.

"I am sorry…I shouldn't have yelled like that. You shouldn't smoke though…someone as beautiful as you shouldn't waste their life away to nothing. You shouldn't let yourself die among the ashes…not while I'm around." He whispered sweetly, kissing her forehead and noticing a few emotions surfacing from his soul.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder boomed as dark clouds gathered above their heads. He knew that they should make their way to the girl's apartment and soon. Rain slowly drizzled at first, threatening to pour down hard. It didn't matter to him, as long as she was alright. Handing her an umbrella he had in his luggage, he put it over her head.

"You shouldn't get wet…you'll get sick if you do. Come…show me to your residence so we can escape this thunderstorm with a roof above us."

She nodded, taking the umbrella in her hands as they walked together. Looking up at his tall, looming figure, she noticed how soaked he was getting as rainfall came down hard. She smiled, pulling him under the umbrella with her as they walked collectively toward her apartment.

"I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Mikomi Hayashi. What's your name?" She asked, another smile tugging at her lips.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. It is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for taking me in and making your home mine as well." He stated nonchalantly, his hair sticking to his face. Mikomi thought about how good he looked with drenched hair and how his suit clung to his fit body. She could make out the distinct outline of his muscles underneath his clothes. She blushed, looking away and in front of her where her apartment stood.

"Here it is. It may not look like much but at least it's better than nothing. C'mon let's get inside. It's really pouring out here."

Walking through the doorway, she closed the umbrella and handed it back to Byakuya. She shook her head to get rid of some of the water, her skirt oddly clinging to her black-and-white striped leggings. Her Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie wasn't as soaked as her skirt, but only because the material was mostly waterproof.

Gliding up the stairs, she stopped in front of the door that led to her apartment room. Unlocking the entrance with her key, it opened to a nice room that is the living room.

"Welcome to my home, Byakuya Kuchiki!" She exclaimed, her arms in the air for emphasis on the welcome. All he could do was sweat drop.

'This is gonna be a long vacation…' he thought, stepping into her abode with an impassive appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**SKG749**: Sorry for taking a little while to update but I was rping with my friend Winnyao, who came up with the idea of this fanfiction. With my creative juices flowing again, I think I can do this now! PM me if you want an email, have any ideas for this or a few of my other fanfictions I have that have chapters to it. Thanks and R&R!

**Chapter 2: Secret's out on the First Day**

It was shady. Night was a vampire's favorite part of the day. Darkness surrounded everything with a blanket of fear, fright, and sometimes, comfort. It was a time that one could sleep away dreaming, thinking, and planning how the day would go once they were awakened. Mikomi didn't believe in such since she did not sleep very much at all.

Stalking down the hallway to the nobleman's bedroom, she stood above his figure, her eyes burning through him. She watched his every movement, his every breath, planning to spring upon her prey. Licking in hunger, she moved some of his hair back with the smallest and softest of touches, her lips barely brushing his skin. With swift reflexes, she bit down on his flesh, sucking away at his blood. It was like ecstasy when she ingested it; his noble blood was pure and fresh, hinted with sweetness.

_In Byakuya's dream_

_Byakuya's beautiful wife, Hisana, was on top of him, kissing him as her mouth made its way down his jaw line and onto his neck, making a moan escape passed his lips. He shivered under her touch, his eyes closed as she bit down on his skin. Gripping the bed sheets, he wanted her to give him more, desiring to take her on a ride beyond her wildest dreams._

_Something wasn't right about this dream though. Her teeth were sharper than he thought and he felt them digging deep into his flesh. He gasped, his eyes opening quickly as he looked into the blue-red eyes of his hostess. It was shocking and frightening all at once, something that scared him to no end and he never feared anything._

"_Who…are…you?" He croaked out, his vision fading to black._

Mikomi pulled away, wiping her lips of his blood. She heard a few coughs break free from his throat, hoping that it wasn't a cold or such. She hoped he could sleep peacefully, never noticing the bite she left him. It was a secret that she doesn't want to get out.

She woke up to a coughing fit happening down the hall. It was Byakuya and his coughing wouldn't cease. He couldn't breathe, mucus beginning to build up in his throat. Doubling over, he continued to cough and try to regain his breathing, but he fell back on the back, holding his head in pain.

"Byakuya-kun! Are you ok?!" Mikomi yelled, coming into his room with a bowl of hot water and a rag to put on his forehead.

He shook his head, panting from exhaustion and fatigue. He reached up to place his hand on his forehead, wanting the headache to go away.

"No…I'm not…" He whispered, mucus coating his normally stoic voice. Mikomi looked him in the eyes, feeling his throat for anything swollen. Standing up, she sighed and helped him sit up.

Taking him to the bathroom, she turned on the bath tub with warm but hot steaming water as to clear his nostrils from the mucus that blocked his sense of smell. Once the tub was filled, she smiled a little and placed some clothes of his (from his suitcase) on top of the closed toilet. She also placed some towels and soap in there so he can wash up and dry off.

"Take a bath…the steam will clear your nostrils. It should help and besides…you're very sweaty from your fever."

She walked out; the door only opened a tiny crack. Staring into the room in silence, she watched as he undressed from his clothing that he had worn the previous night. Pale, well-toned muscles danced across her sight, her lust suddenly surfacing. His body was thin and a decent height; his black hair was taken out of those white hair pieces, the long flowing locks reaching to the middle of his back. He was quite a looker at that point and she couldn't go in there and ride him to her heart's content.

What was she thinking? She couldn't think of riding someone she barely knew! She knew better…but if that were the case, it would only be a one night stand.

Gliding right in, she noticed his eyes were closed and she kept watching him. She took in each muscle, tracing each line with her eyes. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and feel him up. She reached out to try and touch his hair, but only met with a hand to her wrist as Byakuya quickly lashed out on reflex. He opened his eyes, slightly bewildered and finally noticing his actions. Pulling away, his eyes read embarrassment, but everything else on his face remained emotionless.

"I apologize…it's just instinct…" He remembered when there were new maids in his home, being trained by maids who were accustomed to the Kuchiki Manor and what each family member required. All maids were to know that they cannot lay their hands on anywhere else but the hands of the noble they were serving. They were lower than nobles and had to know their place. And here was Byakuya, laying his hand on the wrist of his hostess. That was an absolute embarrassment.

Upon leaving, Mikomi went to making herself lunch since she had woken up late when she tended to Byakuya's illness. A simple sandwich would satisfy her until she had woken up from her nap that she was about to take.

Finishing up her food, she went to her bedroom to go to sleep, but again swiftly got up from her spot and darted to the bathroom, where Byakuya lay passed out on the floor. Helping him to her room, she laid him down while taking out a phonebook her neighbor gave her. Flipping through the pages, she found the number of a clinic that wasn't far away from here. Byakuya was breathing heavily as he tried to recover from his lightheadedness.

"Byakuya-kun…I called a clinic that's near here. They're sending someone to get you so they can check you out at the clinic. I'm coming with you since you're under my roof, you are my responsibility." With a sigh, he nodded to her statement, lying his head back down on the pillow.

Mikomi went through her drawers to look for clothes to put on. She pulled out a t-shirt with long sleeves underneath, tight black jeans, a belt, and a beanie. Her shirt was black with long rainbow sleeves and a saying that said, "I'm not gay. I'm bi. There's a slight difference, **BITCH**!" She had a rainbow studded belt, a rainbow beanie, and rainbow Converse clothing her body. She was definitely colorful today.

A knock came to the door and she ran to the entrance, opening the door to an orange-haired teen. She smiled and placed her arm on the door frame, attempting to undress him with her eyes. He resisted reading her shirt, twitching when he looked in her eyes.

"So you're the kid right? Kinda cute if you ask me…" She smirked, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Yaaaaah…I'm Ichigo. So you need me to help you bring someone over to my dad's clinic?" Mikomi nodded, taking a nice sigh.

'I hope I can just have a nice vacation where I won't have any trouble with the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo…I want a nice normal vaca-' He stopped with his thoughts, freezing in place as he glanced at the sleeping Byakuya that laid down on the couch. 'Or I am just the unluckiest guy ever…'

Both helped the sleeping form to the clinic, having no incidents on the way. They managed to put him up on a clinic bed, Ichigo's dad running down to kick Ichigo in the face as a good hello. Mikomi sweatdropped, never seeing a father act in such a way to his child, and what was also surprising was that Byakuya never even woke up from the sounds of Ichigo and his dad fighting. A shout was heard from upstairs, Ichigo praying Byakuya wouldn't wake up, but God did not like him and had to screw the teenager over with the noble waking up to his sister's shout.

"ICHIGO! WHERE IS MY UNDERWEAR?!" Rukia screeched, stomping down the stairs as she and Ichigo glared at each other.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" Anime veins popped up on both of their heads; Byakuya closing his eyes to drown out the yelling and Mikomi and Isshin sweatdropping from the argument.

"YOU WERE ON LAUNDRY DUTY TODAY!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST MY CHAPPY UNDIES WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THEY WENT?!" She glanced to the bed, her eyes amplifying to the size of dinner plates.

"O-Onii-san?" Stuttering, she strode off to the bedside, Byakuya opening his eyes. He nodded, Mikomi slightly lost but not bothering to ask at the moment. Isshin smiled, walking over to Byakuya and checking out his temperature, swollen throat, and such. His fingers stopped at a mark on his neck that was slowly healing.

"What is this…?" Isshin asked, poking and prodding at the bite mark. Mikomi felt her breath hitch in her throat, her skin going almost deathly pale. She was scared that she might have gotten caught; she couldn't have that happen.

"I'll be back later…I need to take a walk…" She mumbled, taking off toward the door as she departed into the night which had strangely came sooner than she thought. It was weird; she thought it was only hours since she brought Byakuya to the clinic.

Her vampyric thirst began egging at her, bugging her each step she took into the night. Biting her lip, she let her frenzy take over. She needed to take someone's blood and fast or else, she could starve for days. It was unhealthy for a vampire to not drink blood from a person, the small amount she had from Byakuya wasn't enough to satisfy her so she had to drain someone completely. She had to kill someone to keep herself alive.

She took note of an emo boy that was hiding underneath a tree in a cemetery, a razor clutched in his fist. He pulled it out so he can see it, holding it to his throat. Just to end his misery, she jumped down and bit into his neck from behind. Draining every single ounce of blood in his body, she pulled away and wiped her lips of the crimson liquid.

"Delicious but…not quite satisfying…I prefer the blood of a noble…much more to my liking…" She whispered into the corpse's ear, letting it drop to the dirt. Byakuya was hiding in the shadows, shock present on his features.

'Thank god the substitute and Rukia gave me sleeping pills so I could eject from that filthy gigai.' He thought, his gut twisting at the thought of his gigai. When he glanced at Mikomi, he felt somewhat calm for a reason he cannot understand. 'She's…not human.'

The soul of the boy suddenly grew taller, darker, a hole growing in place where his chain of fate was broken. A white mask covered the creature's human traits, making it look like a black wolf with a colorless mask. It roared and grew closer to Mikomi, its slimy tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Byakuya knew he could not let her get killed by the Hollow, one reason being the questions he wanted to ask her. With a hasty motion to the hilt on his Zanpaku-to, he called out the command, the Hollow stopping when it heard his voice.

"Scatter…Senbonsakura…" He stated coolly, pink sakura petals engulfing the Hollow in one sweep. It screamed as it vanished into thin air, Mikomi staring in fear at what Byakuya really was. Once his Zanpaku-to returned to its sealed form, he placed it into its sheath. He glanced at the spot where Mikomi once sat, only to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"I hope I get over this cold soon…I have questions to ask her…" He sighed, flash stepping back to the clinic to sleep and let his mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

**SKG749: **_Hey again…sorry it's been so long…yet again. I was having problems thinking so I decided to do this for y'all for being so patient! Another chappie! Hooray! I hope ya like it! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, just Mikomi. Hope ya enjoy so R&R!_

_Oh and this was inspired by the song River Flows in You from Twilight. (Ya know that song that Edward Cullen plays on the piano.) And a few other songs helped inspire this chappie!_

_Again! Enjoy this oh so lovely chapter!_

**Chapter 3: Sudden Approach and Questions**

_**Mikomi's POV**_

I couldn't believe it…someone knew. Someone knew of what I truly was. Byakuya…knew I was a monster…I know he'll come to me with questions and the possible urge to kill me. I should know. Those who knew thought I was a disgusting creature and attempted to kill me. They failed…with the loss of their lives from every ounce of blood I drained from their bodies.

I could feel him worry from far away. The feeling of bugs crawling in my skin made the feeling of loneliness all the more noticeable. Curling up in a corner in my bedroom, I could sense the urge to cry tearing at my heart…my disturbing vampire heart. A tear drifted down my cheek from my eyelid, quietly sobbing myself to sleep in that very corner…late that night.

I could remember distinctly the day I became a fiend. It was so clear in my mind that it was tattooed to my memories. Every second of it was pure torture…it happened so many centuries ago and yet…the imprint was deep and vivid.

_**Middle Ages - Italy**_

_It was my 17__th__ birthday and many things were happening. The Byzantine Emperor Justinian captured Italy once again and conflict rose after the country was recaptured. I was living with my parents in the mountains to the north, trying our best to hide and stay out of sight from the many battles that would begin in due time. Little did we know, some of those battles would end up waging in our land._

_Here we are, packing our things when we heard the Lombards arriving from the north. We could hear the nonstop footsteps and pattering of hoof beats from horses. We rushed out the door and deeper into the mountains. My parents wanted me to live on for them, knowing that we would eventually be separated when the troops struck._

_Shoving me into a hidden underground tunnel they dug out years ago, they stood their ground when the Lombard soldiers attacked after hiding away the entrance. I felt cold and scared, listening to my parents' screams from underneath the soil. Tears were cascading down my cheeks as I silently sobbed myself to sleep on the floor. I would never see them again…it was a well known fact._

_Hours later after their death, a soldier came crashing down through the tunnel as the battle wages on. He held a sinister look in his eyes, his teeth shining in the moonlight from his grin. Fangs were visible behind his lips and he suddenly lunged at me, his teeth digging into his flesh. I screamed as I felt ever inch of my being slowly dying. With one last slurp, I felt dead but at the same time, I wasn't._

_Leaving me to die in the night, I felt my body slowly deteriorate or so I thought. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my lips and throat gradually becoming dry and sandpapery. Seconds, minutes, hours, days. Time felt like it stood still, coming to a complete stop._

_I awakened from my eternal slumber, eyes prying open to soil and dirt. I was buried alive and I had to dig my way out. Fingers started to burrow a hole to the surface, screaming as soil threatened to go down my throat. I reached the surface, tears streaking down my skin like waterfalls._

_The sun was high in the sky, burning my skin slightly. 1__st__ degree burns dotted my hide, blood edging down to the earth. I bit my lip, feeling blood dribble down my chin. Realization hit me when fangs pierced my finger when I reached to touch my teeth._

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting in fear. Sobs were produced from my throat, pulling my knees to my chest. I was in my bed and I didn't know how I got there. Moving my head to the opposite side of my room sat Byakuya sleeping on a chair.

"Byakuya…thank you…." I muttered as I helped him up into my bed.

I lay down next to him and cuddled up close to his form. His arm wrapped around me involuntary and pulled me closer. It seemed he loved to cuddle…something I like to do.

_**Third Person POV**_

Byakuya felt at peace when something warm was brought to his chest. The warm thing's breathing was slow and serene, humming him deeper to slumber. Their body was curvy and their soft tissue was cushiony against his chest.

"So…soft…" He murmured as he placed his nose in Mikomi's hair and took in her scent. Slowly stroking her body, his fingers wrapped around her curves and began to grope her chest. Her eyelids flew open and there was only one thing she could do: scream.


End file.
